


Everything started with a journey

by Penny_wise_girl03



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Desolation of Smaug, F/M, Fear of Death, Flying, Human!Smaug, Reader is a treasure to Smaug, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Tail Kink, Thorin Is an Idiot, True Love, Wing Kink, Winged Reader, Wings, dragon - Freeform, possessive Smaug, smaug is such a sweethart to the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_wise_girl03/pseuds/Penny_wise_girl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my story about Smaug and the reader.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I saw some Smaug/Reader fanfictions in there. So I wanted to write my own.... 

I am huge fan of Smaug so. It won't be a dissapointment.. I think. :D


	2. It begun with a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter. I hope you will like it :)

If I knew this I would never egreed it. My name is y\n l\n and I am in Thorin Oakenshield's company. I never thought I would leave my home because of a foolish king dwarf and a dragon. Gandalf told me some stories about the treasures of Erebor and Lake Town. I said once to him that I want to go there and meet with the dwarves. And my wish came true. Sarcastically..... I am having fun. 

\- Y\N are you here? -asked Bilbo when we was inside the mountain. 

\- Yes. Just wondering how giant Smaug is. -I replied and turned my head to the golden waves on the ground. - I can feel his presence. He is here somewhere. Be careful. Just talk to him or something. -I said and he just sighed and walked off. I followed him. Finally we reached the point when we made a distance to get the Archenstone. I knew he is that dumb to wake up Smaug. I heard their conversation and Bilbo was in danger.

\- You are not alone, aren't you? -Smaug asked and grinned in astonishment. Bilbo still searched for the Archenstone.

\- Trust me. Oh. Smaug. I am alone. -lied Bilbo and I heard scariness in his tone. Smaug eyed Bilbo carefully looked for his every move. 

\- Don't be ridiculous little hobbit. I can smell that filthy human being here. Why didn't she come here. Ohh... She is not the only one here. - said Smaug and moved a little bit.

\- I don't know what you talking about.

\- Don't lie to me! I can easily tear you apart. I can smell that filthy dwarf.

-Who are you talking about? -Bilbo asked and he put something in his pocket. Then he started to run and so do Smaug. He frightened Bilbo and he just chuckled.

\- You know who I'm talking about. Thorin Oakenshield. I ate all his people like a wolf among sheep. 

\- Damn it Y\N. Think wisely. What do I do? - I asked myself. And an idea popped in my head. I have to go higher and then jumped on him. Yeah that's a good idea. *If I want to be killed* yup... It will be my death... I slowly left my spot and searched fot a stair. I finally get to one. I walked up and finally reached the end of it. It was very high.... I almost threw up... I spotted SmaugI only have to land on his back...

\- Come one. I can do this.. Jump....- I said to myself and finally jumped down. My though was on Bilbo..... I wanted him to be alive. And hr will be. No matter what....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 1. What do you think? Shall I continue


	3. Aren't you afraid my Dear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :)

\- Noo. -I heard Bilbo shout but then I landed on the dragon's back. He was surprised at first and then he was mad.

\- Get off of me you filthy human being. -Smaug growled and tried to move me. He wiggled his body but my nails drag into his neck so I couldn't fall off. He seemed he is tired of my shit.

\- Y\N get off now. -shouted again Bilbo and Smaug suddenly stopped and moved his head to look at me with his eye.

\- Do that's your name you thief. You and the hobbit are here for the Archenstone.....hmm. You will never get it in your hands. -Said Smaug 

\- Are you sure? - I asked and he just giggleg in a low voice

\- Of course. Nobody fooled me before. And you won't be. I can smell your fear my dear.

\- What makes you think that I am afraid of you?

\- Why? Are you not my dear? - he asked and I just shook my head.

\- But if I would be you I will be frightened. -he said and suddenly he moved me and I landed on the golden coins.

\- Ouch....my arm.! -I shouted and hissed a bit. Bilbo was on my side and helped me up to my feet.

\- Are you all right? -he asked and eyed me with worry. I just nodded and we tried to ran but Smaug didn't allow it to us. His claws tried to injure us but he missed us. Finally we escaped from Smaug and ran to Thorin and the others.

\- What you gonna say about the Archenstone? Hmmm? Want yourself to be killed? -I whispered to his ear.

\- Don't worry. I won't say a word. But you think it's a good idea to lie to him. I mean he even kill you if you hide the truth.

\- He never....

\- What? Kill you..In time he will get sick. Sick because the gold. He wants to possess the treasure.

\- Bilbo, Y\N. Come here. I have something for you and you. -he pointed at us. We obeyed and followed him. He looked at Bilbo and showed him a tunic.

\- Here. Put it on. -Thorin said and gave Bilbo the tunic and I realized what it is.

-Mithril....- I murmured

\- Very good Y\N. How did you know? -asked Thorin

\- I read dome books about Dwarves and their habits. I have to say I am very impressed. I just love the stories about dwarves. But I read about Smaug too......

\- What did you read? -he asked eotj curiosity in His voice.

\- I don't know...I used to read the book but I didn't finished it.......- of course I lied. I never tell him about Smaug. I am not that dumb. Actually I didn't want his to be dead. I don't want Thorin to murder him. He has got feelings too. He is not that cruel dragon what they know. 

\- Ohh....Y\N. I have one for you too. Here. -he said and handed me a tunic what familiar to Bilbo's. I thanked him and after I put ot on I started to search for Smaug. I wnlent through the great hall but Smaug was nowhere to be found.

\- Who are you searching for my Dear? -asked suddenly a low voice. When I turned around I saw Smaug in the wave of golden coins.

\- Y....you.... - I told him the truth and I don't know why but blushed a little bit.

\- And why, may I ask? -he said and moved his head close to mine to look at me.

\- I know. I know every detail about you. 

\- Really? -he asked and I just nodded and didn't dare to move. He eyed me and after that he didn't say a word.

\- I know you once had a family. A wife... He was pregnant and.....

\- And what... That filthy dwarves destroyed our home....and...the worst part is....why should I tell you. You know nothing..... -he said and turned around and disappeared into the ocean of golden coins....


	4. Why do you care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate your kudos and comments. I hope this part will be better. 
> 
> (")> <3  
> Lots of love,  
> D

\- Please just hear me out. I am here because I am only curious..-I said and tried to get to him but he growled at me.

\- what you want to know? I though weak humans want to destroy me. Why would you care?

\- because I am interested in you. You know I live books and that was where I found you. The Great Smaug the Only.

\- I have no idea why you want to know my life. It mine and not others. -he said and looked at me and started to get closer to me

\- as I said before I am interested in you. I want to know you better. -I said and gulped when he was really close to me.

\- maybe I will tell you other time. But know I don't need your presence. You may leave y/n.

\- do you remember my name?

\- maybe yes little one. 

\- then farewell Smaug. 

\- goodbye little one. Until we meet. -he said and get back into the gold. I ran back to the company. They were really angry and nervous. Especially Thorin who wanted the stone so bad. 

\- where were you y/n? Don't tell me that you were with Smaug. -asked Bilbo and I cannot say a word. -so am I right? Why?

\- because I feel sorry for him. I read everything about him and you don't even know what he went through. He is hurt Bilbo. 

\- hold on. Are you telling me that you.... You like Smaug??

\- why would I like him?? He is a dragon for Durin's shake.!

\- I don't think so. I never see you that happy. When you talked with Smaug you..... you were happy. Like nothing was wrong. .. 

\- I hate to admit that I feel sorry for him. But that is the truth. - I said and smiled at Bilbo. - I know that something will happen..... something bad. - I said and I felt my back ache and I collapsed on the ground. I let out a painful yell and I heard the waves of gold and Smaug's head was poking out of the gold. I grabbed Bilbo's hand and ran into the great hall. I almost get to Smaug but I landed on my face and I crouched to him. I yelped because of the pain.

\- what is happening? - asked Smaug but a loud curse word left my lips and I felt my back is ripping. I looked up at Smaug and he was terrified. And then I closed my eyes and landed in the floor unconciously. 

Some Time Later...

I woke up with a terrible headache and at first the world were spin around me and when I get better I was face to face with Smaug. I had one wing around us and I slept in his arm. When I moved a little I fall off his hand and landed in the gold.

\- ooof..... Damn it. - I swore and got up and I saw Smaug open his eyes. I felt my eye color change and I saw things sharper, better. For unknown reason I started to cry. I ran up to Smaug and embraced him by his neck. He didn't flinch or felt disgust. He let me hug him.

\- what is happening to me?? -I asked from him and he let out a low chuckle.

\- I know you are pretty precious to me. But I didn't realized until now. 

\- what??

\- that's right. Have you aver heard of half dragons dear? 

\- n....no why ask?

\- because you are the remained one of your family. You are my mate......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
